Radio frequency identification (RFID) devices are manufactured in many different types of configurations (e.g., RFID tags, RFID labels, RFID chips, RFID straps, or RFID inlays) and are increasingly utilized in a wide variety of applications. However, one challenge associated with RFID devices is the manufacture and testing of the RFID devices in a high-volume and cost-effective manner.
For example, during or after the manufacturing process, the RFID devices may be tested while located in close proximity to each other (e.g., adjacent RFID devices closely spaced). The RFID devices, for example, may be manufactured on a common carrier web (e.g., a sheet or a roll-to-roll format), with each RFID device (e.g., an RFID inlay) having its antenna mounted on the common carrier web and its integrated circuit mounted to the antenna. However, conventional techniques of positioning each RFID device individually at a designated static test position during the test period tends to slow production and add significantly to the manufacturing costs.
Alternatively, the RFID devices may be tested, for example, after being separated from the common carrier web. However, handling and positioning each RFID device individually within the designated static test position also tends to add to the manufacturing costs and to the amount of time required to test each RFID device. As a result, there is a need for improved test techniques for RFID devices.